Dreams That May Never Be...
by Shuri
Summary: [LEORIO X KURAPIKA] Leorio's love for Kurapika grows and grows until he finally decided to tell him how he feels. He was trying to imagine his love life with Kurapika until he finds out something he shouldn't have known.


****

Dreams That May Never Be...

  
  
Title: Dreams That May Never Be...   
Author: Tachida Shuri (**kimichan05@edsamail.com.ph****)  
Anime Series: Hunter X Hunter   
Rating: PG13, I think.   
Genre: Romance, Comedy   
Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter is a copyright of its respective owners... Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei, the best author I've ever encountered... And uh, I just like to make fun of Leorio and Kurapika for a bit.   
Warning: There is yaoi, and surprises that may leave you stunned for a while...   
Teaser: Leorio's love for Kurapika grows and grows until he finally decided to tell him how he feels. He was trying to imagine his love life with Kurapika until he finds out something he shouldn't have known.   
  
++ {( 100% LEORIO'S POV )} ++   
  
Kuso, another bad day.   
  
It was morning, I look out the window of our house only to see rain and lightning flashing around the sky. What could be worse? I can't even visit Kurapika like this! I waited and waited but the storm outside won't stop. I finally realized that I've got a cellphone in my pocket.   
  
"Kurapika..." I thought, as I tried to pull the thing out of my pocket. A few seconds later, it was still in my pocket. "It's stuck!" I barked at my own pants and pulled as hard as I can. It won't budge off!   
  
*CRACK* Nanda--   
  
My cellphone got broken into two pieces. How the hell can I contact Kurapika like this?! Because of the storm, our telephone line got disconnected. I can't e-mail or call Kurapika like this! I guess I have only one choice... wait...   
  
Still, even until late in the afternoon, I haven't seen the sky brighten up again. This is the worst day of my life. I really wish I could go to Kurapika's house even just once. I can't even wait until tomorrow! I pulled myself to my room and lied on my bed. As I look up the ceiling, I can only see the image of Kurapika, smiling at me...   
  
I yawned. My boredom can actually lead me to sleep. Maybe I can just dream about Kurapika... *SNORE SNORE*   
  
  
_===start imagination # 1===   
  
"Leorio..." Kurapika laid her body on mine.   
  
I kept my eyes closed for the moment, waiting for something. She drew herself nearer to me and closed her eyes until our lips touched each other. When our lips parted, I opened my eyes.   
  
"Konbanwa, Leorio-kun!" Gon and Killua were sitting on my belly like they were cowboys! Now who was the one who kissed me then?   
  
"Hi there..." a man just winked at me... HISOKA!!!   
  
===end imagination # 1===_   
  
  
*WHAM* My face just hit the floor. It must have been a bad dream. I looked at the clock and it tells me to get more sleep. "3 o'clock in the morning..." I mumbled to myself. I got up to my bed again and looked at the window right beside me. It was still raining like hell. I went back to sleep and tried to think of anything... good.   
  
*Kurapika 1, Kurapika 2, Kurapika 3, Kurapika 4, SNORE SNORE*   
  
The next time I woke up, it was already noon. Finally! It was a good one, the sun is high, the weather's fine. I fixed myself, ready to out of the house and do some loving... Just as I opened the door, I was surprised to see Gon about to knock on it.   
  
"Hi, Leorio! Wanna go to the shop with us to buy some food?" he asked me. Killua was actually behind him, yawning and rubbing his eyes.   
  
"What?! I thought you'll make me sleep until the afternoon!" Killua tugged Gon's shirt as he yawns again. "Hey, Leorio, wanna go with us? You can always carry me so that I can sleep again..."   
  
"Gomen nasai," I told them. "I'm gonna go somewhere for..."   
  
"Kurapika?" Killua asked with his face turning into a cat's. My eyes widened. Killua continued, "You've got no chance bud."   
  
"Hey, we can help you," Gon suggested. I smiled.   
  
Hey, what are friends for? I just agreed that I'll go with them if they help me with Kurapika. Killua's such a smart kid. I chuckled. While walking towards the direction of Kurapika's house, we didn't expect to find someone on the way...   
  
Hisoka appeared before us and took Gon away with him. "Let's meet each other again!" He told us and disappeared. Killua became furious and started running towards nowhere. I can only imagine Hisoka trying to kiss Gon while Killua tries to stop him. I sighed.   
  
I was alone again. But on the way, I see someone familliar from afar... Kurapika...   
  
"Leorio!" Kurapika called me. So it was really her. After the day of storm, it was another day of Kurapika...   
  
"Say, wanna go somewhere?" I asked her.   
  
"I was actually planning to visit you at your house," she replied. I blushed helplessly as I begin to think of my lovelife almost reaching its goal. Kurapika pulled my arms and shouted my name again and again. I could only see her beautiful face looking at me.   
  
*SLAP* Ouch...   
  
  
_===start imagination # 2===   
  
I faced her with all I can. "Kurapika..."   
  
I was cut with a simple slap on the face with her right hand. Yes, it hurts. But it hurts even more in my heart. I realized that she hated me very much. I'm ugly. Everyone hates me.   
  
"I love Hisoka." Kurapika's voice rolled in my ears as I cry myself to sleep...   
  
===end imagination # 2===_   
  
  
"Leorio! You're dreaming again! Are you ok?" she asked me.   
  
"Uh... hai," I answered right away and rubbed my left cheek.   
  
Together, we walked back to my place. I tried to hold her hand but her actions seemed to refused. She hid them both under her pockets and looked towards the ground. I seemed so hopeless. I looked at her intently but she still looked down, then turned to me without an expression. I'm afraid that she doesn't really like me... what if...   
  
  
_===start imagination # 3==   
  
*ZUKO--N!!!*   
  
My heart was broken because of her words... "You're my friend, but I love someone else... Gomen nasai..."   
  
After that, I find myself walking alone on the streets, like an empty can, kicked from door to door by women playing soccer... I looked back to see if Kurapika was still there, but she has gone.   
  
"Kurapika..."   
  
Very sad music was playing in the background, I really hate it. I didn't even know if I can still smile... A drop of tear fell from my eyes as I continue walking until the end of time...   
  
*shududududu...*   
  
===end imagination # 3===_   
  
  
"LEORIO!!!" Kurapika shouted as she pulled my arm and wrapped it in hers. I blushed and asked her, "Ku... Kurapika, what are you doing?"   
  
Suddenly, *BEEP BEEP* a car zooms right in front of us which made my heart beat really fast. "I thought I was going to die!" Kurapika let go of my arm and pat my back. "Daijoubu. You're still alive."   
  
Whew, I thought the can thing was for real. I just continued to walk until we finally reached my house. It started to rain again. I hurriedly pulled her from outside and slamed the door shut. I turned on the lights but there was a black out.   
  
"Black out?!" Kurapika asked me, "This is really bad. What do you wanna do?"   
  
"I'm supposed to ask you that. What do you want to come here for?"   
  
Kurapika looked at me with his normal green eyes. They looked so serious...   
  
  
_===start imagination # 4===   
  
Kurapika looked at me with her eyebrows same as usual. She places her fist on her chest and tells me, "I have come here..."   
  
I started to feel nervous. It was the first time I saw her serious like this. I was nervous, yes I was. I can help but to hear my heart beat faster and faster every second...   
  
"I have come here to tell you that..."   
  
Oh please...   
  
"that... kimi ga kirai desu. (meaning: I hate you.)"   
  
I froze. Kurapika shut her eyes and walked right out the door. She left me frozen on my seat, crying out tears of sadness...   
  
===end imagination # 4===_   
  
  
"Wanna play a game of poker?" Kurapika asked me. My jaws dropped on the ground. Shimata... Poker? I didn't know how to play poker! What the hell is going on in here?!   
  
"Er... maybe some other thing to do?" ... "This is boring."   
  
"You can still stay here." ... "It's just raining outside."   
  
"You'll get wet." ... "I'm fine with it."   
  
"Please stay... I'm just alone in here! I don't want to be alone!" I begged on my knees in front of her and she laughed at me.   
  
"Hey, don't beg like that. You might become weaker and can't face enemies anymore," she encouraged me. My face started to brighten up even though the sky was dark.   
  
  
_===start imagination # 5===   
  
I failed. I failed to defeat one of my enemies, Hisoka. I knew I was very much weaker but I know I have to fight until the end. I charged but was pushed backwards with his strong nen.   
  
"Leorio, kimi wa tsuyoi (meaning: You're strong). I know you can do it," Kurapika told me. She wrapped me in her arms and kissed me on the lips. She was crying.   
  
"Kurapika..."   
  
===end imagination # 5===_   
  
  
"I'll do everything for you!" I shouted.   
  
"Le... Leorio? What are you doing?" Kurapika asked with a sweatdrop appearing on her head, "what was that for anyway?"   
  
I blushed with embarrassment. What was I doing anyway? I just laughed to cover it up. "It's was nothing!" I laughed and waved my hands, "Don't mind it..."   
  
She smiled at me, "You're really funny at times you need to be cheered up, ne?"   
  
I blushed again, only this time, a deeper shade of red.   
  
"Leorio, you're becoming really red. Are you sick?" Dah! She noticed! "Uhm, I'm fine. Thanks."   
  
  
_===start imagination # 6===   
  
"Leorio, are you alright?" Kurapika asked me as she carries a basin of water and cloth with her, "You've just been beaten up. Is there anything I can do?"   
  
I blinked twice and replied, "My chest hurts a bit..." I tried to sit up from my lying position. "Well, it does hurt..."   
  
Kurapika hurriedly rubbed my chest. "Now, is it ok?"   
  
I nodded. She smiled so happily as if it was the best day of her life. I wish this can go on forever...   
  
===end imagination # 6===_   
  
  
"Hey, what can we do in here?" Kurapika asked me. I was snapped back to reality. "What can we do in here?" she asked again.   
  
"Anata ga suki desu (meaning: I love you.)," I said. I totally ignored everything, including the rain pouring outside.   
  
"What?" she demanded.   
  
"Anata ga suki desu."   
  
"Are you kidding me?"   
  
"Iie." I shook my head.   
  
"You must be joking!"   
  
"I'm not."   
  
"You are sick!" She raised an eyebrow.   
  
"I'm not sick."   
  
"Then you must still be dreaming!"   
  
"I'm not dreaming." I shook my head again.   
  
"What's the matter with you?"   
  
"Anata ga suki desu."   
  
"Kuso... time to face reality, bud."   
  
"Nanda?!" I started to feel nervous again...   
  
"Otoko desu."   
  
  
.: O-W-A-R-I :.   
  
  
  
_Like it? Hate it? My first HxH fanfiction deshou! Now I have... 7 finished fanfictions! Yatta! And this is one of the two long fics I've written! Anywayz, whatcha think about this... thing? Uh yea, "Otoko desu," means "I'm a man." Nyahahahahahaha! I should have written how Leorio's face would look like!   
  
Anywayz, many of the imaginations in there were gotten from the ideas of Inoue Takehiko, author of Slam Dunk. Sugoi..._   
**


End file.
